Sigo con ella
by YowaneHaku
Summary: Aun no sé cómo llegamos a esto.. Quizás, fue mi falta de valor por no gritarles lo que siento por ella.. la extraño.. la necesito... ¿Por qué ella?.. Tú no eres así.. Pero a pesar de todo ¿Por qué sigues con ella?.. Zelink [Moderno].


_H__ola.. Les dejo un pequeño One-Shot, espero que sea de su agrado :D Sé que tal vez es muy corto y no sea muy bueno, pero bueno me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.._

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess o moderno como quieran llamarlo jajaja :D_

_**Advertencia:**__ The Legend of Zelda TP ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

**Sigo con ella**

Los rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana, abrí mis ojos, me sentía confundido, ayer me quede dormido supongo que me canso el hecho de pensar una y otra vez lo mismo.

Quería despejarme así que entre a tomar una ducha, trataba de que las gotas sacaran esos pensamientos, aunque sea por un momento, cerré mis ojos unos minutos para relajarme, sentí como el agua caía por mi cuerpo, después termine el baño. Entre a mi habitación, mi mirada quedo fija en un objeto en especial, un portarretrato ¿especial? Pues poseía una foto muy hermosa de ella junto a mí. Ella lucía tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, con aquella bella sonrisa que me cada vez que la veía me hacía sonrojar, y su largo cabello castaño que a pesar de nunca haber se lo dicho yo lo amaba, porque hacia resaltar sus hermoso ojos, me trajo buenos recuerdos esa fue una de las primeras fotos que tuvimos juntos.

Aun no sé cómo llegamos a esto, supongo que los demás nos empujaron ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizá fueron celos hacia nuestra felicidad, tantas preguntas que hacían, incluso algunos de nuestros amigos, o los que decían serlo, no todos debo decir, los que nos apoyaron aún están aquí, y siguen apoyándonos, también pienso que fue mi falta de valor por no gritarles lo que siento por ella, ella siempre lo dijo sin importarle lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás, pero la situación me confundió y no supe contestar.

Quien me viera ahora solo pensando en ella… la extraño, extraño sus constantes llamadas. Llamadas en las que podíamos pasar horas y horas hablando y sin el deseo de querer colgar el teléfono, su alegría.. que siempre me hacía olvidarme de los problemas y lograba que mi corazón palpitara más rápido e incluso extraño sus pequeños caprichos que la hacían ver adorable ante mis ojos.

Termine de arreglarme, tome una decisión, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes quizás si daba el primer paso la situación cambiaba, a fin de cuentas yo fui quien retrocedió primero, además todo eso no me importaba realmente, solo quería verla de nuevo.. la necesitaba.

Me encontraba frente a su casa llame y ella atendió, le sorprendió mi visita pude notarlo pero reacciono unos segundos después, me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me fascinaban la hacían verse más hermosa de lo normal. Al tenerla cerca no pude evitarlo la abrace fuerte, no quería que se separara de mí, ella acepto mi abrazo y correspondió a él, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-Link… -susurro ella. Como extrañaba su dulce voz, su presencia.. mirar ese rostro pálido que siempre estaba adornado por su tierna sonrisa y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo en los que me podía perder.

La mire a los ojos e hice que ella también lo hiciera.

-Zelda… yo… lo siento…la-lamento que...esto pasara… yo…

-Link…- ella interrumpió, su voz era tan suave, tan frágil, pero me daba el valor que a causa de otras personas y el miedo había perdido.

-Zelda te extraño.

Me acerque a su oído y de manera tierna le susurre

-Zelda te amo.

-Yo también.. te amo Link.- Ella aún mantenía esa bella sonrisa en sus labios, yo por mi parte delinee esa sonrisa y poco a poco nos unimos en un beso.

Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de ella, nunca había reído tanto, nunca había estado tan feliz y vivo.. por qué estar sin ella era como estar muerto en vida…

Al anochecer me fui, en el camino me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho que terminara separándome de Zelda, hubo una pregunta que no pude contestar en ese momento…

"¿Por qué ella? Tú no eres de esos Link ¿Por qué sigues con ella?"

Ahora sé que puedo contestarla con seguridad.

Sigo con ella…. Porque me hace soñar…

Sigo con ella…. Porque me hace feliz…

Sigo con ella…. Porque la amo.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_Últimamente es estado muy ocupada y mi atención a estado en otras cosas... pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que mi próxima historia sea mejor._

_Gracias por leer la.. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.. y comenten que tal les pareció :D_

_Nos Vemos :D_


End file.
